


lots of love from your crush

by peachyylivy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Brief Madwheeler, Brief Mileven, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Max is So Pure, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Please read, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Some Humor, Some angst, Will maybe add more chapters, elmax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyylivy/pseuds/peachyylivy
Summary: "Wait," said Max Mayfield to Eleven. "Wait up!"Eleven waited for her to arrive."I have to tell you something," Max Mayfield said while she barely dared to look at Eleven."What is it?" Eleven said, "You can tell me anything.""It's... I think... I'm not sure but... oh gosh, I'm embarrassing myself!" Max Mayfield said with the cutest giggle Eleven had ever seen her show."I think I... I think I love Mike Wheeler!"And with those words, Eleven's heart sank. Because really... really she loved Max Mayfield.





	1. You're The Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> gifted to the person i gifted because i admire their fanfics!! :)

** chapter one  **

 

It was a long July day when Max Mayfield made Eleven (or Jane) Hopper feel more lovesick than ever.

The party was hanging out together near a hill, chatting and playing games and pranks on each other. Mike Wheeler was catching a football that was thrown by Lucas Sinclair, while Dustin Henderson and Will Byers were playing a quick game of  _Uno_.

Max was on the picnic cloth, sighing in relaxation mixed with bliss. She glanced over at Jane, who adverted her gaze from Max as quick as she could.

Ever since they had met, there was something about Max that was... well... different. Not the fact that she was a  _female_ , but the fact that she was more accepting, kind, and gorgeous than the boys. Jane had been dating Mike Wheeler for quite some time, but they broke up because their relationship was unstable as  _hell_... and it ended in a plus for each of them. Jane had a chance with Max, and Mike had a chance with someone else.

Max's mellifluous voice snapped Jane out of daydreaming. "Hey, El," Max said, and Jane didn't even bother correcting her. "Wanna do something? Ooh, I beat we could destroy Mike and Lucas in football. Or we could end Will and Dustin in that stupid card game. How 'bout it?"

Eleven's heart fluttered. God, this girl. This girl. She smiled, cupping her cheeks in her hands. "Sure," she managed to say. 

Max grinned. "Great!" She stood to her feet, taking off her towel to reveal a beautiful pink bathing suit. Jane could feel her lips begin to tremble as she stood up as well. She was wearing this plain blue bathing suit that looked like nothing compared to Max's. 

"Why did we even  _wear_ these? There's no pool around here or anything," Max laughed.

Jane shrugged, but forced out a giggle. "If I'm being honest, it's probably just because of the heat. It's--what--90-something degrees?" She stretched and rolled her shoulders back.

And soon enough they were running around for a while, laughing and interfering with Mike and Lucas' football game. 

They managed to run around the whole hill, laughing and gossiping. 

Jane rushed ahead of Max, and turned to see her staring at Mike. The female frowned, a nervous feeling itching at her. She took a step forward--but Max didn't look annoyed or angry or anything, she looked...

Max turned to Jane, a blush on her cheeks.

 "I have to tell you something," Max Mayfield said while she barely dared to look at Eleven.

 

"What is it?" Eleven said, "You can tell me anything."

 "It's... I think... I'm not sure but... oh gosh, I'm embarrassing myself!" Max Mayfield said with the cutest giggle Eleven had ever seen her show--

 "I think I... I think I love Mike Wheeler!"

 And with those words, Eleven's heart sank. Because really... really she loved Max Mayfield.

 

• • •

 

Sadness.

Betrayal.

Could Jane  _say_ betrayal? Max could like who she wanted. Jane wasn't even dating Max! Max could love who she liked to.

However, the thought didn't prevent the tears that ran down her cheeks. In fact, it worsened the thought. She should've asked Max out, or admitted her feelings.

Now it was too late.

There was a soft knock on Jane's door. She lifted her head up from her pillow and sniffed.

"Jane?" 

It was Hopper.  _Fuck_. Jane didn't have time to talk to him--well, actually she did, but she'd rather use it crying everything out.

Fear raked through the girl. Oh, no. If she opened up to Hopper, she would end up having to admit she was bisexual, and then everything would begin falling apart. She felt like screaming at the _unfairness_ of it all.

She cleared her throat. "Yes?"

She could practically sense her father growing impatient. "You've been in your room for a while. Is it Mike? Did he say anything?"

Oh, right.

Jane had never told Hopper about how she had broken up with Mike. Hopper was never too fond of him, so he'd probably be relieved their relationship was over. But he loved Jane. She wasn't sure why... she felt as though she was a brat sometimes. She was a liar, too.

"U-uh, no. No, we're good."

She could feel a growing sensation of pure rage at herself  _and_ Max  _and_ Mike and everyone growing inside her. Her hand turned towards a book on her desk. She could feel something dribbling down from her nose as she let out a scream, picked up the book with her mind, and threw it at the wall.

"HEY!"

Jane flinched at Hopper's voice.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't  _do_ that anymore. At least, well... not in an aggressive manner."

It was quiet.

"If something's  _wrong_ , El-- _Jane_ , just tell me. I'm here for you. Hell, I adopted you for a reason--because I loved you."

Then the tears came. Jane couldn't breathe. Everything was choking her at once as the hot tears spilled out of her eyes.  _Hopper_ was the only that loved her. Max didn't. She didn't enough, at least. Jane's fingers shook with an uncomfortable force.

She fell to the ground, succumbing to the enclosing feeling of sadness. 

 

• • •

_the next day_

 

 How did she come up with enough courage to do it?

Jane Hopper was at Maxine "Max" Mayfield's door.

Here to confess her love.

Billy Hargrove answered the door.

His lip curled at the sight of Jane. She felt sick to her stomach immedietley. "Uh, I'm here to see Max." She managed to say.

Billy scoffed, a dirty smirk on his lips, seeming to sense what was going on--and what she was here for.

"Max!" Billy shouted. "Your  _girlfriend_ is here for ya."

Jane couldn't breathe. She wanted to strangle Max's step-brother, but she knew she couldn't. Her cheeks heated up after she saw Max walk downstairs. She was wearing a cute white tank top and black shorts.

In a couple of seconds, they were upstairs in Max's room, talking and gossiping--well, Max did the most of that. Jane was lovesick and daydreaming, head tilted with a dreamy smile on her face as Max continued talking.

"I can't believe he called you my  _girlfriend_. I'm gonna kill him." Max said suddenly, snapping Jane out of her phase yet again.

Jane shrugged. "It's okay." She took a deep breath.  _You got this,_ she told herself, fear coursing through her veins. "M-Max, I came for a reason. Uh--"

Max's bright eyes widened and she sat up straight. Her eyes were filled with fear? Anticipation? 

"Oh God, is this about my crush on Mike?" She whined, putting her hands in her ginger hair. "I can drop if it makes you uncomfortable, Jane. I promise. I'm so sorry. What was I  _thinking_? You used to date the guy and I just BARGED in all high and mighty--"

Jane couldn't help but giggle. 

"It's not  _that_ , Max."

God, she was cute when she was flustered.

Max let out a breath of relief. "Oh. Then what is it, Jane? Whatever it is, it'll be fine."

Jane.

Couldn't.

_Breathe_.

She had been so confident coming in. But now that she was in front of her crush, she couldn't breathe. She had come up with a small speech in her mind, but it disappeared. She was so nervous. Maybe Max would be weirded out. Maybe she would curl her lip up and cock her eyebrow the way Billy did when he saw her.

"Jane?"

The girl opened her mouth. Her lips were shuddering so fast she felt like she could barely speak.

This was it.

She could either express everything or bottle it up.

So she decided to go with the first choice:

"I love you, Max."

It was so quiet, Jane couldn't breathe.

Max looked...

Pale.

She was so silent.

Then she opened her mouth and her words changed Jane's life.


	2. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, tell me. How'd it go?" Will leaned forward, eyes glimmering in anticipation.  
> Jane sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. Tears burned in her eyes.  
> "She doesn't feel the same," she told him shakily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Lots of angst this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> But seriously, thank you all for your support! The comments are so sweet. And there's a ton of kudos' and bookmarks! Thanks!

 

**chapter two**

 

It had been two days since Jane had confessed her love for Max Mayfield.

And the outcome was... well...

Will Byers was sitting across from Jane Hopper, holding her hands in his. Jane hadn't shown up to the last AV Club meetings, and Will got worried and decided to come to make sure she was okay.

Both of them had had tough situations with Mike Wheeler. Will had crushed on Mike for the longest time, only to have his heart broken, when he announced that he was straight and had no interest in dating the same gender. Jane, well--they had broken up because of their unstable relationship.

"I kind of figured, Jane," Will told his friend softly. "That you were... bisexual."

Jane's lip curled. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, it was obvious?" She questioned bitterly.

Will's eyebrows shot up. "No, no! I mean, my brother... my brother says I can 'sniff out the gay'."  At that, Jane laughed, smiling for the first time in--what--the two days after telling Max.

"So," Will said, smiling back at her, his voice soft. "What happened in her house?"

Jane sighed, and pulled a hand away from Will. She ran it through her short hair. Tears burned in her eyes.

"She doesn't feel the same," she told him shakily.

Will's face softened. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Oh. Oh, El. I'm so sorry."

She was too tired and numb with sadness to tell him to not call her that.

 

• • •

 

Jane insisted on not going to the rest of the Party meetings until school started. However, Will dragged her to them. Their relationship had strengthened a lot, and Jane was glad she had him.

But she wasn't looking forward to seeing Max.

In fact, she was mad at Max. Well, Max never denied being at least bisexual. All she had said was "I'm sorry, Jane, I don't feel the same." But it still hurt. After she said that, Jane had walked out of her house with no more talk. Sure, it was rude, but in the context they were in, it wasn't so bad.

When they arrived to a park, it was already awkward. Lucas and Dustin were minding their own business, laughing about something that happened in school last year. However, Mike and Max were just sitting there, silent. 

Max looked red.

Had she confessed her feelings, too? To Mike?

"Yo!" Lucas waved to Will and Jane. "Do you guys remember when Lou Ellen spilled that cup of yogurt on her white pants last y--!" He broke out laughing at Dustin, who was mimicking this Lou Ellen's face when she dropped the yogurt.

_I didn't go to school, genius_ , Jane would've snapped, but she wanted to keep her cool. She didn't want to let Max know she was still mad.

And still head over heels for her.

Max cleared her throat. "Jane, can we talk?" She murmured softly.

The girl turned to see the girl who had made her laugh, smile, and cry. Nowadays, it was mostly cry. But Jane couldn't will herself to say "no", so she decided to just nod and follow Max as she went into the forest.

Jane bit her lip as Max turned to face her. She was leaning against a tree, hugging herself.

"I wanted to apologize for a couple days ago," the redhead said--and her voice was confident. Like she had been rehearsing this. Jane's heart would've swelled if she had let it. "It was wrong of me to do that to you--it was wrong of me to lie."

Jane's heart stopped.

_Lie_?

Her throat felt like bile. She was going to be sick. She felt as though she was falling, and screaming, and no one could help or hear her.

"W-what--?"

"Jane," Max cut in, "I'm... pansexual. I am, and I've always have been. I don't even like Mike. Hell, I just said that so I could stray you off my path... stray you from finding out. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have--"

Now it was Jane's turn to speak. Her voice came out raspy. "How come you didn't  _tell_ me, Max? At your house? I confessed my feelings and you didn't do anything, you just said you didn't feel the same."

Dustin's voice cried out from back in the park. "Fuck you, Lucas!"

Max rolled her eyes at that. "It's--it's just... I couldn't. I don't know why." She took a step forward, grabbing Jane's hands. Jane's heart was pounding so fast it could've exploded. "I love you, Jane Hopper."

And with that, she dove in for a kiss.

And Jane had to... comprehend it. Her crush. Kissing her. Her crush  _liked her_. She was loved. Holy hell, she was loved.

And her world was just breaking. It was just breaking apart, but in a good way, in a stunning way that made her heart flutter with joy.

• • •

 

And then she woke up.

Jane let out a groan and rubbed her eyes. This had been the fourth effing dream since Max had admitted she didn't feel the same, and every time the dreams just got worse and worse and more realistic. 

She just had to force herself to face the reality that Max was either straight or just didn't like Jane in  _that way_.

She sat up in her bed and checked the alarm clock on her desk. It was clunky, but useful. It was 8:54 AM. Saturday. 

She  _hated_ Saturdays.

Jane used to love them. In fact, she looked forward to them. But that was because she would meet with her friends.

And now she hated Saturdays--because she had to meet with her friends.

And  _Max_.

A flame of anger sprouted up inside of her. She couldn't be mad at Mike, Lucas, and Dustin... they did nothing.

And she especially couldn't be mad at Will, who had been supporting her since the whole incident happened.

She got up. She didn't know why. She forced herself to get into a rather "sexy" outfit--Max had called it that one day when they were hanging out--and slipped outside the house, telling her father she was going to the pool, which wasn't essentially a lie.

Jane arrived at the park a bit late. Half of her prayed that Max would pull her aside and confess her feelings to her like she had in the dream.

But it was  _impossible._ Max wouldn't and couldn't do that.

When she arrived, she could feel Mike's eyes on her body, and she shot him a disgusted glare. Mike looked away, red in the face.

"Hey, Jane! C'mere," Dustin yelled out, waving. "Lucas hooked up with  _soooooomeonnnne._ "

Jane lifted an eyebrow and sat down with them. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Lucas shushed her, and she leaned back, curling her lip slightly. "SHHH! She's right  _there_."

And that's when Jane's world fell apart. Tears burned in her eyes, and black dots sprinkled in front of her. Max?  _Really_ _?_ Max  _knew_ that Jane wasn't over her--she had to. Her heart broke even more. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and sniffled. "M-Max?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

The redhead walked into view. Jane looked up at her, eyes burning.

"Did someone call my name?" She asked, then looked at Jane with a slightly small smirk.

_Bitch_. 

"No, no," Lucas smiled, leaning up and giving her a quick kiss. "Now, how are you doing, darling?"

Max shrugged. "I could be better. I just realized that your stupid confession about liking me, Jane, was a  _prank_. You can't joke about that shit!" She yelled at the other female, who's eyes were wide in horror and shock.

Jane struggled to speak. "That's--not--"

Dustin let out a breath. He looked at Max, then Jane. "Wait, wait--what confession?"

And, for about the hundredth time, Jane's world fell apart.

Again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos, comment, or a bookmark! <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave a kudos and a comment! uwu
> 
> also comment if i should add smut to some chapters :P
> 
> again, please comment!!


End file.
